The Doctor and The King
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: When The Eleventh Doctor accidentily crashes the meeting of the President of the United States and Elvis Presley he decides to do something he never thought he would.


The Doctor and the King

As the TARDIS landed the Doctor smiled into the scanner to see if he had anything in his teeth. He fixed his bowtie, brushed off his coat and smiled at the console.

"Well, what have you got for me this time, Ol' girl?"

The Doctor opened the door and decided to take a deep breathe, but all he tasted was cigar's smoke. He made a quick look round and noticed he was in the White House, and he had parked once again in the Oval Office on accident.

As he stumbled out of his big blue box he could see President Nixon staring at the Police Box in wonder again.

"He's back." Was all Nixon could even whisper as he dropped the letter that was in his hand.

The Doctor smiled and went over to shake his hand as the Secret Service raised their guns. Nixon waved them off and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Doctor, what are you doing here? This is a very important moment for our country!" Nixon said seeming worried aliens were attacking again.

"Oh, nothing my ship sort of just landed here on accident. And who might this be?" The Doctor smiled as he pointed to a man with his back to him.

The man shook his hips and turned around as the Doctor's jaw dropped. He laughed loudly and fixed his bowtie.

"Wait what is today's date, Mr. President?" The Doctor said with a huge grin.

"Why, it's December 21st!" The man in the large sunglasses replied giving the Doctor a weird look.

"What year?" The Doctor smiled trying to not seem like an idiot.

"Are you serious young man? I think you need to lay off the drugs and when I say that, that means something." The man smiled. "It's 1970."

The Doctor ran his long fingers through his hair and laughed. This was the day Richard Nixon meets Elvis Presley. He could not believe he landed here now.

"Well, Mr. Nixon, Mr. Presley, I must be off!" The Doctor said smiling and shaking their hands.

"Hey, wait little man, do I know you from somewhere?" Elvis said seeming to know him.

"No, I don't think so. You are the King of Rock'N'Roll. I would remember meeting you!" The Doctor's arms were flaling at this point the last time he talked about Elvis was with, well, Rose.

As this thought ran past his mind he gave a small smirk and pulled out a small pad of paper from his pocket.

"You know since you are the King, could you do one tiny favor?" The Doctor said with a large grin on his face.

"Sure, as long as it's within reason!" Elvis smiled as he said this and laughed a tad.

"I just would love an autograph for my friend Rose. She loves your music." The Doctor said this with a huge grin on his face so big that Elvis could not say no.

Elvis smiled and signed it quickly "To Rose, Are You Lonsome Tonight? Elvis Presley". When the Doctor read this he smiled and teared up. He shook Elvis's hand once more and waved good bye as he got back into the TARDIS.

"Mr. President, who was that?" Elvis asked putting one hand on his hip.

"That my friend, is the Doctor, and if you keep watching you will have a new muse." The President said smiling.

As the TARDIS dissapeared Elvis's jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes a few times. He would never forget this day.

As the Doctor came to the console again he cried openly and threw a few levers around. He still had to deliver his present.

He decided the best time to do it would be when she was younger so he picked a random day and it just happened to be her birthday. She was turning eleven and she had been given a large party in the park by her mother. The Doctor landed a few feet away and brushed all his tears away.

As he put the autograph in a card, he opened the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. He had to be brave for her, he had to see her one last time and give her this important present.

As he took one step out of the TARDIS he saw Jackie smiling and giving Rose her first present. He did not want to have to deal with her so he had to have a plan. He decided he would wait till the party was almost over and give it to her far away.

As the party came to a close Rose went to get a drink from a water fountain and saw the Doctor smiling at her.

"Hi, are you Rose?" He smiled as he said this with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but mum says I can't talk to strangers!" She began to walk away, but the card caught her eye.

"Oh, yes true. Don't talk to strangers, and well they come no stranger than me. Here, this is for you take it and have a good life Rose Tyler. Have a great one." The Doctor said this and began to walk away.

She smiled and opened it right there because her mum might hide it otherwise, as she saw the autograph she was puzzled how he got it. She went to look over to him but he was already gone.

As she came back to her mom and showed her the present she asked who had got her that. She replied that she had no clue, but he was the nicest man she had ever met.


End file.
